Astrid
Astrid (ステラ, Sutera) is a member of the Crimean Royal Knights and a former member of Begnion's noble House Damiel. When she was engaged, against her wishes, to Duke Lekain of Gaddos, a sinister man and major antagonist of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She left home to avoid becoming a trophy wife. In both games Astrid is in she comes in extremely under-leveled. However, in both games, she comes with the rare Paragon skill, which gives her twice the experience points she would usually get. This boosts her standing significantly in Path of Radiance, but in Radiant Dawn, as the skill can be moved to other characters, she falls behind due to low growths. =Character history= Path of Radiance Astrid made her first appearance in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance in Chapter 13. Astrid had used her high class connections to find a ship leaving Begnion and then she managed to get passage on that ship. She was attempting to escape her life as a noble since her parents were trying to marry her off to a much older man. The ship Astrid had boarded was actually going to meet up with Ike and Princess Elincia and was carrying the Apostle Sanaki. When Ike spotted the ship it was under attack from Daein soldiers (who flew no flag) and a few hired Kilvas Ravens. Ike's group then rushed to the ships aide. Before the Chapter 13 battle between the three ships Astrid talks to Gatrie whom she had hired to escort her. Gatrie is not fond of the idea of Astrid fighting but she insists anyways, and her skill with a bow is undeniable. After the chapter Astrid will join up with Ike's group figuring that eventually she will be able to follow them away from Begnion, even though they went back to Begnion after the ship battle in Chapter 13. Astrid will stay on with the group until the game's end. Through her Path Of Radiance Support Conversations it is shown how nice Astrid is. She is often shy and meek when speaking to people but very kind. At one point she gives a family heirloom to Makalov who plans to sell it for money to gamble. However in the Level-A conversation he returns it saying Marcia made him (if Marcia was slain in any battle previously, it's Ike who demands that Makalov return it to Astrid), however his returning it gave Astrid a great respect for Makalov despite his wild ways. After Path Of Radiance Astrid joins the Crimean Royal Knights. Radiant Dawn Astrid appears in Part 2 of Radiant Dawn along with Makalov, Kieran and the other Crimean Royal Knights. When she first appears, in Largo and Calill's Inn she defends Makalov's actions. She along with the other Crimean Royal Knights (and Danved if you read the base conversation) launch an attack on Ludveck in Chapter 3 of Part 2. However Ludveck is not there and is attacking Fort Alpea. The Royal Knights then arrive as reinforcements in the Part 2 Endgame. Astrid ends up joining the Laguz Alliance in Part 3. Then later in Part 4 she becomes involved in the march on the Tower Of Guidance. She can usually be found during that period following Makalov around "cleaning up his messes" as Marcia says. Her friends wonder what she sees in the man. In Radiant Dawn She is currently engaged to Makalov, despite her friends' protests. She adamantly defends Makalov whenever he is criticized for his drinking, gambling, and poor work habits. She marries Makalov if they have an A support, but she never tames him. They are one of only a few units in the game that can marry after the Endgame if they share an A-Level support, and most of the other units that can marry are those who are more important to the story line (Naesala, Elincia, etc...) =Character data= Path of Radiance Base stats |Bow Knight |Wind |1 |20 |6 |2 |6 |7 |3 |5 |4 |7 |9 |8 |Bow - D |Paragon |Iron Bow Knight Ward Vulnerary Growth Rates |45% |40% |20% |55% |50% |40% |30% |25% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 3: Automatically from Base, and she appear as reinforcement at turn 8 in Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 9, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |△ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base stats |Bow Paladin |Wind |2 |30 |13 |8 |16 |15 |17 |10 |14 |7 |31 |9 |Bow - B |Paragon Canto |Steel Bow Iron Longbow Concoction Growth Rates |55% |40% |20% |45% |40% |70% |30% |50% Epilogue *'Unassuming Knight' As a Royal Knight renowned through the land, Astrid's beauty and prowess were known to allies and enemies alike. *(A support with Makalov) Astrid disregarded opposition and married the worst idler in three countries, but never tamed him. =Etymology= Astrid comes from Astra which means star. de:Stella Category:Beorc Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters